liamcfandomcom-20200213-history
World at War
World at War is the second episode in Series 5 This is Chloe Clarke's first adventure in the SOTT Synopsis Chloe is now travelling with Liam and Liam is sent to 1945 where he meets his mother at 13 years old. She tries to escape the military base as the war ends but somebody who wants to change the course of history is out to change ways as The Boss has a crush on Liam. And as Churchill wants to put an end to Hitler's ways, Liam has a tough challange ahead Plot Liam and Chloe have just left Shildon and are travelling in time and space. Thinking about travelling to the future, Liam gets an unexpected call from a very old friend. Winstone Churchill calls Liam and says he needs help on defeating the nazis and some alien. Liam arrives and greets Churchill. He tells Liam about the alien and shows pics of the mysterious black cloaked alien. Liam closely examines it and as the soldiers shout, Liam and Chloe see the cloaked alien. He begins to manipulate all British troops. Liam then loses the alien and decides to follow him as he tracks him down. When he reaches a swampy forest, he sees his mum, The Boss but as a 16 year old. The Boss and Liam collide with each other and as the air raids occur, Liam is forced to take his mum in the SOTT. The Boss takes a good likeness into Liam and flirts with him but as Liam rejects her and brings her back to Churchill's underground base, he soon realizes the germans are getting closer to victory. As Liam tries to find a weapon, Chloe walks in and starts talking about Liam's species and what happened to them. Liam discovers an old weapon he fought in the Time War which brought down a whole ship of Risers. He tries to take down the germans with this but it is out of range. Soon, Liam decides the only way to win the war is to build a machine that is indestructable and for him to fight in the war. The Boss wants to experiance what it's like to fight and joins Liam. But Liam is still building the machine. As he builds it, Hitler declares they have PARADOX on there side. Liam realizes PARADOX is the cloaked villain and knows he must act quick to stop history from changing. Liam grabs a coral from the SOTT and completes the machine and calls it ROBOT. Giving Churchill the controls, Liam promises to supervise his mum as Liam can't let anything happen to her as it will change the future. Liam grabs a machine gun but is afraid to shoot because of memories from the Time War. He struggles and Chloe is worrying. Liam then thinks of the horrid things that will happen if he did not join and starts firing at the germans. The Boss then is wounded in the leg and Liam covers her and shoots all of the Germans. Churchill, who is controlling ROBOT wipes out The germans and knows for a fact that the war has been won. But PARADOX tries to wipe out Liam and tries to give all the Germans immortallity and unlimited ammo but Liam electricutes him and PARADOX vapourizes. The war is finally won and Liam drops The Boss off and makes another visit as he witnesses Hitler's suicide. Liam then returns to annouce Hitler's death and Liam and Chloe are represented an MBE. Liam and Chloe return and greets Churchill a farewell and leaves. Cast Liam Catterson - Liam Catterson Chloe Clarke - Chloe Clarke The Boss - Katie Douglass PARADOX - James Birch Winstone Churchill - Ian McNeice Hitler - Kristen Summerson British Soldier - Nathan Moore British Soldier (2) - Garry Palmer British Soldier (3) - Edward Stone German Soldier - Fred Tatasciore German Solider (2) - Steven Lock German Soldier (3) - Jerome Saville voice of ROBOT - Liam Catterson Referances *Liam mentions events from The Time War and mentions Risers, Timelords and Daleks Story Notes *This takes straight after The New Companion *Liam has met Churchill before Ratings 9.6 Million Myths and rumours Location Filming *Cardiff *London *Islay *